Deep rising
by Xanathosfr
Summary: Neville and Draco get married!How will that affect their lives with possible new threats to the Wizarding world?
1. Default Chapter

Author : Thanatos_R.A.T. Pairing :Draco/Harry , but will eventually be Neville/Draco . Disclamer:all the caraters mentioned belong to J.K. Rowlings Rating: PG-13 to R in later Chapters . Deep Rising :Lucid numbness  
  
Neville Longbottom knew deeply in his heart that his Grandmother had condemned him to a lifelong of misery and utter solitude the day she bethroded him to Draco Malefoy . He never would have imagined that he meant so little to his surrounding family and friends . He knew that he was poorly magically gifted barely above Squib level but in his opinion he was still a human being . Although he was still a minor in the eye of the law; he still thought that decisions such as his married life were his to take only, so unfair was the understatement of the year that couldn't beguin to qualify his Grandmother's decision. He hated the word "yes" with passion ! He hated his Grandmother's business-like tone, cold and unemotional ! He hated his Grandmother period ! He hated the condescendent look Lucius Malefoy gave him as he signed the legal paperwork !Yet he had to admire the man's audacity . It was no secret that Lucius was a Deatheater, but he was also a great strategist . Neville - being the shy introvert and lonely boy he was, and having spent a great deal of his time observing and analyzing his surroundings undisturbed - knew quite well that by insuring this marriage; Malefoy would be able to divert the Ministry's possible investigations especially that the tides were shifting in favor of the forces of good . Noises from the nearby room interrupted his grim thoughts and he was pleased to see that the "Guests" were leaving . But his happiness was short lived as the warm august breeze carried this dreadful sentence " The ceremony will be held next week .".. Neville could almost see his world shatter and his life destroyed .  
  
He would be married at 16 to a boy whom he had never truly spoken too, a boy who made his life and that of every single friend he had a living hell and he had absolutely no choice in the matter . These were the Wizarding World's rules .What was he to expect from Draco . He shuddered just at the mention of his name . Humiliation, disdain, hatred, indifference, contempt . Yet then it dawned on him that the situation wasn't that different from his actual one . Wasn't he treated like a human waste with all the "advantages" that his status offered . As he really pondered on the matter he realized that things would be just more "intense" from now on . The hatred, humiliation, indifference would all be more intense . His life was a vicious cercle of "emptiness" .  
  
So he did the only thing he excelled in doing these days. He cried himself to sleep .  
  
The dreaded day had come . In a few moments he would be Mr Malefoy too, and his Grandmother would have disposed of him in a most spectaculary wonderful way . He knew that deep down in her heart, she loved him in her own way, but not enough to skip such an exceptional - and substantial - way . He wasn't even able to begin to grasp or understand what he was feeling . He felt too much . He was in fact on emotional overload and he felt as if he would breakdown completely at any moment .  
  
-"Neville it is time. Come down already!" Grandmothers were supposed to be these sweet ladies with the everflowing stock of candy, toys or small compliments . They were supposed to be protective and caring and inspire safety and trust . So when he heard his Grandmother's summoning Neville felt as if his heart had been suddenly covered with all of the ice of the poles . It was as if he was observing the events unfolding before him in a completly objective and detached way . He was left with an incredibly lucid mind and it was perhaps his first adult thought :  
  
" I am an orphan, I am marrying a complete stranger, I will have to deal with life on my own ." With this last thought Neville Longbottom stepped into the unknown .  
  
****  
  
Draco was experiencing the strangest day ever in his existence . He was getting married to none other than Neville Longbottom, human waste klutz extraordinaire . He had of course objected at first - well actually practically killed his parents in a temper tantrum - yet he had relented considering the obvious advantages to this union, especially considering that the megalomaniac old fart that was Voldemort was loosing the war . But still he was sure his father could have picked better considering the circumstances .  
  
Anyway his "bride" was arriving and he wanted to greet "her" with all the respect "she" deserved . The Longbottoms had apparated in the Ministry .  
  
Draco had expected one sobbing hysterical Longbottom, all fat and pudgy with puffed eyes and red nose crying his heart out . He had never expected to see a calm, collected and completely serene boy and a not soo bad to look at one too . It was obvious that Longbottom had changed . Although he remained a little bit full, Neville had lost a fair amount of weight as well as he had developped some muscles . Casually dismissing the physical looks Draco was more intrigued by the atypical Longbottom behaviour .  
  
Nobody really would guess that something was off if they did not know Longbottom. He was too collected, casual and calm . Draco really was mesmerized by Neville's eyes. It was said that the eyes were the window of the soul . Well either the common saying was inaccurate or Longbottom was soulless . He couldn't be mistaken about Longbottom's state of mind but it was clear that his emotions were unreadable . The marriage was done quickly . Neville made it seem like a business contract he just signed the legal papers and resumed his silent pose . The "yes" word had been uttered in a cold dispassionate voice, devoided of any emotion . Draco wasn't sure which attitude to adopt, Neville's odd behaviour had blown up all his expectations . He felt awkward and confused although none of his mixed feelings showed upon his face during all the time the ceremony took . Yet he was pleased to notice Neville's slight shiver as their respective rights as wedded couples were read to them, so Neville feared that there would be intimate intercourse . But then again the detached demeanor was once again adopted and Neville's body was once again unreadable .  
  
Then suddenly the ceremony was over and he found himself holding Neville's hand and leading him to the carriage that would take them to Malfoy Mannor .  
  
He absently noticed that Neville's hands were ice-cold . 


	2. Truce?

Deep Rising II : Truce? Author: Golddragon83 aka xanathosfr2000 Pairing: Eventual Neville/Draco Rating : PG-13 Disclaimer: I do not own the mentioned characters . JK Rowlings does .  
  
He was vaguely aware that he was being led towards the train station . He knew that he would eventually go to his new home - or jail - Malfoy manner . He felt completely lucid for the first time ever . His emotions were there somewhere but they weren't interfering anymore with his course of actions . He also guessed that he was confusing Draco for there had been no mockery, attack or insult .yet . That newfound control over his emotions was in fact quite precarious but he relished the experience despite his new marital status, he was also cautious not to loose this control because it seemed to be an effective weapon, prevention or whatever it was against Draco's usual condescendant self. His hand informed him that it was being held firmly yet surprisingly gently . Draco's soft and creamy skin felt oddly comforting . He wasn't the only person who's life had been totally turned upside down .  
  
On the train Lucius left them alone in a luxious compartment to go and have his first decent meal today as he put it . Neville decided to push his advantage by speaking what was on his mind and heart from the beginning . He wanted to be prepared for the future and this matter settled at once . So he decided to meet Draco's gaze which he knew had been fixated on him since they boarded the train and spoke his first real sentence of the day . -" What should I expect from you and you family in general ?" .  
  
Draco had been tring to convince himself that he was the master of the situation . Well the ceremony had been conducted smoothly although there was a definit lack of stunning charms and anti hysterics potions administrated to Longbottom and he was heading home, to his universe and playing ground although he and his spouse would be heading in a few days to Hogwarts for their final year . He hoped that things would not be too complicated . For some strange reason he did not want to alienate Longbottom . He did not want to live the next few years in constant fights and tantrum . Although he had been distractedly gazing at Neville he noticed that Longbottom had been thoughtful and collected .But when Neville met his gaze with his soulful dark brown eyes he felt naked and vulnerable as these mature - mature was indeed the appropriate term - eyes tried to bore into his very soul . -"What should I expect from you and you family in general ?" To his utter bewilderment, he had absolutely no answer to provide, he himself didn't know . Neville was proving himself to be full of surprises .  
  
Neville then shifted his head to gaze through the window and seemed to gaze at the rapidly changing scenery . But he resumed talking .  
  
-"I want you to know that I don't like this turn of events .Getting married wasn't planned on my schedule before my thirties and you weren't especially figuring amongst my possible choices of husbands . Yet I will be brief . As my husband and probably the dominant partner in this "marriage" you have rights over me body and soul . It would be a waste of time for me to oppose to these rights . Your father sure knew how to write the wedding contract . I just hope that you would be gentle and considerate during our moments of "intimacy" . I shall respect you and your decisions . I won't object unless it's necessary . I know also that I am supposed to bear your child since your father had also made sure that I was a certified "carrior", I just hope that you understand that I will have an active role in the upbringing of our child . Money, estates etc. are of no importance to me although I hope you will help me in restoring my parents estate . I will also grant you divorce you will surely ask of me when you will have the right to do so . Except these simple demands I ask for nothing but to be respected and just be left alone . Do we have an agreement ?"  
  
"Agreed!" Draco never sounded so relieved in his entire life -"Oh I forgot if you ever feel inclined to take a lover, please do !"  
  
Author's notes : I realize my chapters are short . But I don't have much time to elaborate larger chapters since yours truly is a very responsible biology student . I will try to writ more though . 


	3. New beginnings at Hogwarts

Author: Golddragon83 aka xanathosfr2000 Pairing: Eventual Neville/Draco Rating : PG-13 Disclaimer: I do not own the mentioned characters . JK Rowlings does .  
  
Deep Rising : New beginnings at Hogwarts!  
  
During the week Neville spent at Malfoy manor, he was left alone most of the time. Lucius Malefoy spent his day trying to make more money, so he was rarely around and when he wasn't making money Neville was sure he was attending a Deatheaters's reunion. His marriage was to be kept secret until he went to Hogwarts. Draco was off doing what he usually did when he was in the manor; he barely saw him at dinner which was quite fine by Neville's standards. So he got to spend time in the gardens working with.Narcissa. His mother in law was an extraordinary person. Always composed. in control, and everknowing in Herbology.If he had not been into boys he might have fallen in love with her. Neville never had intimate friends, nor did he have extended social contact with many people, all he excelled at was staying in the shadows and observing the people around him. He was an excellent judge of personalities. Narcissa was perhaps the loneliest person he ever met beside him. But the similarities ended here. Where Neville was clumsy, forgetful and unsure of himself, Narcissa was the opposite. Yet never did he feel any animosity or ill feelings from her. She was polite reserved and distant. Yet he got many Herbology tips from her as well as several books on the subject to entertain himself. Some of these books were quite ancient and interesting. Yet he still felt lonelier than he had been before, perhaps school would bring a little warmth to his dying soul. For Neville knew that he was dying from the inside. He was turning into one of these persons who never had a purpose in their lives and consequently spent their entire existence as animated corpses. He had no future, no prospect of a happy and stable relationship and he probably would never have the chance to bond with his child - if he had one - if he could judge from Narcissa and Draco's relation. He was taking example from Narcissa, nothing ever fazed her anymore, she was beyond the reach of most of life's nasty surprises. Like an ice queen she moved in the manor, giving instructions here and there, inspecting new furniture and acquisitions. It was as if she was omnipresent and absent at the same time.  
  
But then, he only stayed one week at the Manor. He was actually heading to Hogwarts, and he was feeling quite apprehensive about his friends's reactions when they would find out about his union to Draco; their archnemesis . He was not ready to face the condemning glares nor the pitying looks he was sure to receive . He knew that his relations with his friends would be strained even more especially when it would be obvious that he would be sharing a bed with Draco.  
  
He knew he was quite more apprehensive about the prospect of having sexual intercourse with Draco. But he could not shake the strange numbness that seemed to have overtaken his mind and soul. It was as if he was in a state of emotional shock and couldn't get out. His emotions seemed to be like an echo of what they should be. It was strange but quite nice actually. He did not wish to embarrass himself by being an emotional bundle of flesh . For some unexplained reason he did not want to revert to the "old Neville" anymore.He couldn't. Anyway he couldn't resist to Lucius's urges to make him a grandfather any longer. It was too damn emotionally draining. He would have to make his decision soon. Choices, choices, choices. His life was spinning out of his control and he was powerless.  
  
Hogwarts imposing structure looming in the horizon stopped his musings.  
  
The usual cheerings and greetings in the Common Room didn't lift up Draco's mood. He was too preoccupied in trying to spot Neville between the arrivals. He was anxious to get done with the embarrassing task of presenting Neville as his Consort. Weasley would probably gloat when he knew and he would have to live with his constant teasing throughout the year. Yet he knew that his father had done the right thing. The old bastard sure knew how to make profit of the shifting tides. He was fairly sure that the spectacular Deatheaters's failures were not totally accidental. Perhaps his father had finally realized that if Voldemort - The megalomaniac,old and powerfull fart - won, it wouldn't mean necessarily that things would turn for the best for him, especially since it had become obvious that he did not like to share power. Many powerful Deatheaters had been executed under his orders because of their increasingly powerful influence and only Lucius's doglike attitude had saved him from imminent death. So by consorting with one of the most ancient and respected bloodline in the wizarding community, Lucius had began setting his plan in motion. He wanted to dissociate the Malfoy name from the Deatheaters and Voldemort's circle.  
  
As he was waiting for Neville to arrive, he spotted the Golden Trio happily chatting and laughing and couldn't suppress the pang of jealousy that ripped through his heart. He wanted to have friends and companions like Potter. Everybody thought he envied Potter because of his powers; it had been true for a while; but a Power Revelator - illegal and quite rare artifact, illegally borrowed from his father's supplies - had revealed that Potter was a powerful wizard yet not exceptional, prophecy or not.What he really envied Potter for was his friends. He wanted friends not baboons like Crabb and Goyle. Then he spotted Neville, walking towards him, composed and calm. Longbottom's changes were still a mystery to him; he seemed mature an alert, the glances he was sometimes giving here and there were calculating and piercing as if he was establishing the identities of each student all over again. There was no visible sign of stress, anxiety or fear in his demeanor. Nothing seemed to destabilize him anymore. Now he had the proof that the speech he had agreed on with Neville in the train that brought them to the manor, was not a dream. If it were true that the eyes were the windows to the soul, than the windows to Neville's soul were closed as his eyes and face remained expressionless. Then it dawned on Draco that Neville had resigned to reality and was building shields to avoid being hurt anymore.. He could understand that. Everyone shielded himself or wore a mask to avoid being hurt..  
  
Potter was now heading towards the Gryffondor table, Granger and Weasley right behind him. He involuntary snickered at their future shocked faces as they would find out about Neville being his Consort, especially when Neville would sit beside his husband at the Slytherin table. Speaking of the devil; Neville was presently coming towards him, slowly yet confidently.  
  
For the first time, Draco noticed then Nevilles robes seemed to be floating around him, it was obvious that he was not eating and sleeping well. Too much thinking probably and sleepless nights. Gone were the clumsiness and the pudginess that best applied to Neville. He was married to a complete stranger.  
  
There were things Hermione would never forget, like the first time she lost a tooth, or her first kiss with Ron, and today she was going to add Neville to her "unforgettable moments" memory file. It was the way he walked at first that hit her. No more scurrying around like a frightened mouse, no more shadow lurking, Neville walked in the middle of the hallway like everybody else. No more furtive glances or downcast eyes. No more nervousness and futile attempts at hiding. Neville was completely expressionless but why. And Why - with a capital W - was he heading towards the Slytherin table and sitting besides Malfoy?  
  
There was one thing she hated, unanswered questions. She stood so suddenly that she almost tripped Harry over stomped on Ron's feet. She didn't even acknowledge her friends angry protests. She walked straight to the Slytherin table and proceeded to squeeze the informations out of Neville. -" Why aren't you sitting with us? Why are you stitting beside Draco? Are you under a curse? Did he hurt you? Are you allright ? Do you need any help? I missed you silly. So why this cryptic attitude?..." -"Because I am Draco's consort, no, no, yes, no and because it was time I matured and its good seeing too Mione." There was a definite Neville-smile in this answer. Although she did not know why Neville covered his ears. after all he.  
  
-"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE MARRIED TO DRACO? Why didn't you tell me? Were you forced to marry him? Do you need any help? Is he nice with you? Do you need me to hex him into oblivion?..."  
  
-"Well I suppose he didn't have a say in the matter just like me. I am telling you right now, no I don't need any help, he is civil with me, no I do not need you to hex him. yet anyway!" The smile was definitively getting bigger now.  
  
Hermione was way too surprised to even care that she was at the Slytherin table and that currently all the Common room was dead quiet . She just pulled a chair and sat frowning deeply in intense concentration. She was a logical person after all: a) Neville and Draco were married now. b) She was no ignorant in Wizarding marriage law especially between male wizards. c) Lucius, the bastard, had probably negociated the marriage terms and consequently Neville was probably the submissive partner. d)Neville was a friend  
  
So after this intense round of quick thinking, Hermione spoke. to Draco : -" Neville is my friend. So if you hurt him in anyway you would be one of the rare persons to know how much of a good Slytherin I might have been. I'll be seeing you later Nevvy." And just as quickly as she had stormed in she left to rejoin Harry and Ron.  
  
She absently noticed that Harry was eyeing Draco with a strange and angry look.  
  
________________________________________________________________________- "Well that went well. Considering that Granger was about to hit me with an Avada Kevadra at any given rate!" Draco said in an amused tone. -"She was just being motherly. She is used to do that since first year!" Neville said with a small smile. His first actually since Draco could remember in the last two weeks. It softened his stern face and gave a bit of life to his eyes. Perhaps he really should consider at least becoming friends with Longbottom. They had long years to spend together, they would better try to be civil with each other.  
  
Whatever he was about to say got caught in his throat and he choked on his piece of cake as Neville told him casually. "You should go and talk with Harry, Tell him that he has no competition from me and that we will be sleeping together only to ensure that you have a heir according to our marriage contract. and since you are speechless I am taking the opportunity to inform you that I will be going to St Mungo to visit my parents this week-end! If you need me I will be in the Greenhouse with Pr. Sprout."  
  
With that Neville went away with that ghostly walking style that he had adopted. Ever present yet imperceptible at the same time.  
  
Potions was the first course they had on their first day. Snape was the same man Neville remembered. Gloomy, scary, authoritarian and severe. But then Neville had changed. He had outgrown his childish fear of Snape. The man couldn't hurt him. He was a complete stranger. Well he meant that Snape had no reason whatsoever to hurt him.  
  
Nothing bad could really happen in Potions if he wanted to.  
  
With that last thought Neville calmly proceeded to brew an important healing potion. This lesson was the first in a long serie on healing potions. Dumblemore had thought it would be wise to teach the students elemental survival skills.  
  
-"If Miss Granger and Mr malfoy hadn't been in the other end of the class I would have thought someone had helped you, but then since only the three of you successfully brewed the potion; allow me to congratulate you on your first successfully brewed potion without any help Mr Longbottom or would you prefer I called you Malfoy?"  
  
-"Malfoy is fine it is my name now after all!" Said Neville while looking directly into Snape's eyes. There was no malice in them nor any evil intent, just a little curiosity. -" As you wish Mr Malfoy, but would I be showing too much indiscretion if I enquired about the source of your remarquable progress?"  
  
-"Not at all, I have just discovered that nothing bad could happen to me in Potions if I wished so.!"  
  
So for the first time ever, Neville was gratified by a true smile and not the usual sneer by Snape. A true warm smile.  
  
-" I grant ten points to Gryffondor for Mr Malfoy's great potion and twenty more for the outstsanding yet simple idea he just shared with us. I was waiting to see if someone would finally get it."  
  
Hermione leaped in joy and the rest of the class cheered loudly. Neville was definitively having a great day  
  
At the same time in St Mungo, Mrs Longbottom was dying. The extent of the damage that had been inflicted on her had been too important, the treatment had failed. But in her last days something unexpected had occurred, she had regaigned consciousness and was requesting her son. and one Severus Snape.  
  
Maria Longbottom's final moments were gentle and full of love despite the shocking truths she had revealed to Neville and Severus.  
  
During seventh year Frank Longbottom and Severus had initiated a relation but it had been brief due to the war and the powerful infatuation Severus still felt towards a certain Remus Lupin. When they had broken up on friendly terms, Frank hadn't suspected he was pregnant and had married Maria while he was in his fifth month. He thought the slight bulge in his abdomen was due to a fierce apetite, especially since he had not experienced any morning sickness whatsoever. Frank had wanted to tell Severus but there were rumors that he had sided with the Dark Lord so he had kept the matter a secret. Neville had been born and had been such a joy to the happy couple.  
  
They had been attacked of course and the rest they knew. The reason why they had attacked was now no mystery. Every child born to a male wizard possessed a Gift, and Voldemort probably knew that and had wanted that Gift, Maria and Frank had managed to cast a forgetfulness spell on the Deatheaters so they forgot what was their mission risking their own lives in the process.  
  
These few truths finally revealed Maria and Neville oblivious to the rest of the world had spent the remaining time getting reacquainted, she had wanted to know what she had missed in Neville's life, had given him her blessing, and then had passed away silently and peacefully...  
  
Hell broke loose soon afterwards. 


	4. The night the stars bled

Author: Golddragon83 aka xanathosfr2000 Pairing: Eventual Neville/Draco Rating : PG-13 Disclaimer: I do not own the mentioned characters . JK Rowlings does  
  
Chapter IV : The night the stars bled...  
  
It was now 6 pm . Neville and Snape had been back from St Mungos for about two hours when Draco really began worrying about Neville's mental health . He had been sitting motionless for about two hours and still there had been no reaction . No yelling, no screaming, no tears, no nothing just stillness and the the most complete silence... He had known about Mrs Longbottom death from Dumblemore who had strangely asked him to be very careful around Neville and leave him alone... Snape had surprised everybody in school when he had declared there would be no Potions for the whole week . His face was a mixture of anger, shock, bewilderment, and if it was possible joy...  
  
For the first time ever, Draco felt that things were spinning out of control at an increasingly fast rate ... Yet he couldn't linger here much longer; he had a date with Potter that couldn't wait... With this last though, Draco left the room without noticing that Neville's eye had began taking an intense emerald color...  
  
In Greenhouse 5 Professor Sprout didn't notice that the gentle mouvements of the leaves and the branches weren't caused by a random breeze... And In the Forbidden Forest, strange cracking sounds began echoing in the canopy and the earth began trembling softly... Great events were about to occure...  
  
Yet again back at St Mungos, Frank Longbottom had disappeared ...  
  
The ambiance in the Leaky Cauldron was electrifying . Tonight were the first trials of a local musical contest and the room was buzzing with activity... Yet Draco was oblivious to his surroundings, he was meeting Potter, his long time nemesis and lover... They had solved their differences a long time ago especially since he had secretely joined the Order's ranks . Was it love ? Lust ? There was definitively passion in their relation and they couldn'y deny the attraction between them, the electricity that seemed to flow in the room whenever they met ... Harry was a delicious attraction he couldn't get enough of ... And he wasn't ready to leave him ... yet .  
  
They had to talk about the recent developments, especially his marriage ... He had noticed that Harry had been unsettled these last few days ... They had to talk...  
  
As he began drinking his light vodka – contrary to belief, he hated alcohol – he spotted Harry coming towards him through the dense crowd . He was as usual stunningly beautiful and desirable and soon there was no one in the world but them...  
  
He was dying ! It wasn't a surprise really... He had been kind of expecting it... His faltering vision, his tired legs and arms... He was running low on time, but he was confident he wouldn't die before telling Him... He was all that mattered now... It wasn't that he believed in the Prophecy or something ... He had known about Harry Potter before the attack, he wasn't surprised that he had survived Voldemort . It was just Fatality really... Although Good always prevailed on Evil it didn't mean that there wouldn't be casualties and tragedies... Yet he had no time to loose on philosophical ramblings... He had important matters to attend to... and so little time . The different magical residues of the attack had prevailed on the treatments they had been receiving... Mariah had done her part,he still had his to play...  
  
And so Frank Longbottom kept walking on the road leading to Hogwarts focused on the single task of telling his son the single thing he desired to know...  
  
Yet his passage did not go unnoticed... Old history had spotted him too and wasn't glad about it !  
  
Liam Voucher was not happy . He was rather terrified . Hadn't they succeded in disabling Longbottom years ago ? He had to take action or else his Lord wouldn't be pleased...  
  
So he rose from the seat he had been occupying in the Leaky Cauldron in a hurry and began running towards the door ... He had barely made it to the street – having already summoned his death eater disguise – when the biggest Mandragore plant he had yet to see materialized behind Frank Longbottom and proceeded to beat him with it's huge mass, screeching with hatred and anger . And more surprisingly it was attacking with an intelligent strategy... His wand had been taken away from him while a cold giant root proceed to tie him up and exposing his face and Dark mark ...  
  
The last thing he saw before a Petrificus curse hit him was the ghostly back of Frank Longbottom disappearing between the crowd ...  
  
At exactly 8 pm Frank Longbottom came in view of Hogwarts . The nearby vegetation began shaking gently as if silently cheering him up and encouraging him ... The air began charging up with energy, hogwarts was literally buzzing with magic and power, as if building energy reserve... Everyone in the castle could feel the build – up of magic . It was overwhelming . Then as Frank Longbottom stood before the gigantic doors, they opened in silence and with grace... Dumblemore who had interrupted his meeting with the fellow members of the Order, apparated in the Main Hall to witness the passing of the Auror . Severus who had been following gasped and nearly fell down... The magic build – up seemed to increase further more as Frank simply vanished ...  
  
Every person in Hogwarts could see the green particles of light flowing towards Gryffondor Tower . They were numerous and the sheer sight of them spread awe in the hearts of all the students and teachers alike ... The atmosphere was saturated with energy... Yet every one felt compelled to wait, even Severus Snape who showed great signs of emotion...  
  
He stood behind a young man... His son ... who looked a lot like Severus and who needed him desperately... -"You are leaving me again . First mother and now you..." -"It has to be . It should have been a long time ago... . But you are now setting us free ..." -"What do you mean ... ?" -"Every wizard born from a male bearer is special ... You are the first Earth Mage ever to have existed ... You control great elemental forces as well as many other abilities..." -"I want you and mother, you can't leave me now too ... " -"I was always with you, every time you visited I could see you and know your problems, you have matured my son . You have finally discovered the true purpose of fear and thus you have come into your powers ... Fear is made to be conquered . By mastering your fears, you have freed us from whatever link that kept us here . You don't need us anymore in your subconscious and therefore nature is resuming it's course with us.... Don't worry about the wand , It was just an extension of me... you didn't need it... nor will you need a wand anymore... I love you, I have always been proud of you... but our time has been long overdue..." -"Am I destined to be alone?..." -"Snape is your other father, Go to him , make him your friend. "  
  
With these last words Frank Longbottom bent down and kissed his son's forehead for the first time, Neville smiled despite his great pain and then his father's body seemed to dissolve in a great shower of light, that circled around him entering him and infusing him with years of love and longing...  
  
Unable to get hold of his emotions, Neville surrendered to his fate and passed out...  
  
The energy that had been building up all that time exploded in a myriad of colors . Under the pressure of the raw power, every stone in Hogwarts seemed to shine with a powerful bright light ... The sky turned fiery red as if all the stars had exploded ... And a pillar of light rose from Hogwarts and could be seen everywhere in the magical nation ... A shockwave ripped throught the countryside as the light intensified and then suddenly died out ...  
  
Draco was leisurely passing his fingers in Harry's hair as he usually did after an intense lovemaking session... He could still feel the afterglow of his orgasm as his body tingled with pleasure... Watching distractedly as his fingers traced simple patterns in the dark ebony hair; he couldn't but think that somewhere in Hogwarts, his Consort sat silently in the comfortable but empty Gryffondor room... He really didn't know what to think of Neville anymore... Longbottom kept surprising him ... He had expected a sniveling cry baby, yet Neville had proved to be secretive and quite a mystery ... He suspected his life was going to become very complicated in the next few days...  
  
As he began dozing off, the bed seemed to get a life of his own as he was brutally ejected from it along with Harry . The entire room shook briefly but violently . All the glass in the room shattered and he hurriedly cast a cleaning charm ...  
  
Noticing the commotion down on the street , he quickly dressed and got down followed by Harry ...  
  
The panic was general . People came out of the buildings screaming as glass still showered down from damaged windows but Draco could clearly confirm that there was no injuries ... Harry kept looking around him bewildered but he soon composed himself and said : -"Look in the direction of Hogwarts ... "  
  
Turning his gaze towards the castle, Draco amazed saw that the sky seemed to be pulsating with a white color, as if gigantic fireworks were taking place... Summoning a magical broom, he quickly flew towards the castle followed close by by Harry ...  
  
After taking some altitude, he saw the imposing form of Hogwarts pulsing with white energy like the neon lamps of muggle London, only much more beautifully . More amazingly, the Forbidden Forest seemed agitated as if it was shaken by strong winds . The forest seemed also to glow with a dim green light . The vegetation sure acted strangely today ... And then as if the world "plant" had been his key, he linked the recent events with Neville's strange behavior and so actually flew at full speed effectively avoiding the swarm of brooms that had also took Hogwarts direction... 


	5. Lorien, Lothlorien Rebirth

Author: Golddragon83 aka xanathosfr2000 Pairing: Eventual Neville/Draco Rating :R for safety . Disclaimer: I do not own the mentioned characters . JK Rowlings does  
  
Author's notes: English is not my native language, I am French educated and therefore more fluent in French Language . I also apologize for the many spelling and grammar errors . I would also like to apologize for the rare updates but I am overwhelmed with studies... I might also use some spells from Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Chapter V : Lorìen, Lothlorìen ... Rebirth...  
  
Harry was flying at full speed towards Hogwarts which seemed like a blazing jewel in the horizon . The light the castle emitted was blinding yet full of warmth, cleansing and stimulating . It seemed to be emanating from Gryffondor Tower and rising in a pillar like shape . But the most astonishing phenomenon was undoubtedly the vegetation... An endless sea of green, undulating, pulsating, moving... Great breaking noises could be heard from deep within the Forbidden Forest as if the trees were uprooting themselves and moving ... The dense foliage was rippling as if creatures of great size were on the move ...  
  
Glancing quickly at Draco, Harry's heart constricted painfully as he noticed the worry lines etched clearly on the blond man's face ... He was sure that he was ineluctably loosing Draco, that of course if he ever had him in the first place... Draco had been his first crush, his first lover, his first well ... everything . He liked Draco because albeit all their differences and past history, they had managed to establish an almost normal relationship ... Their common relation had been short but intense, but he realized now that they were not meant to be ... They were too independent, stubborn, powerful in their own way for their relation to have succeeded on the long term . They weren't able to make concessions to each other in a sense that he would never really submit to Draco, nor Draco would ever truly submit to him . He also knew deep down that Draco needed someone who would depend on him for protection and safety, someone who wouldn't try to discuss his every decision and yet still be able to have his own thoughts, ideas and opinions ... This role was just not made for him ... Draco and him were so much alike in some ways ...  
  
Neville seemed the one destined to settle Draco down ... Could Ron be the one destined for him...? As resignation finally sank down in his heart, Harry sped a little more towards Hogwarts ...  
  
Green, he was surrounded by green ... Green one of the main colors of life . The sun's ray were filtered through a light cover of oak leaves ... The rays were warm and suffused him with energy . He slowly began to take notice of his surroundings... He was laying on a patch of tender grass lusciously green, oak trees several millennia old surrounded him , his expert fingers dug in a rich fertile soil which smelled of health and future promise . Life and magic permeated the air and an indescribable sensation of peace appeased his senses and lulled him to his first real sleep in ages ...  
  
And so Neville slept in the newly resurrected forest of Lothlorien unaware that he had restored the power of the legendary Three Rings of Power, and that he was being watched by a small group of persons silently guarding his sleep ...  
  
For the first time in perhaps 20 years, Severus Snape didn't feel the usual peace and quiet he used to feel everytime he entered a Potion Lab . The familiar sight of bottles, liquids, ingredients and fuming cauldrons did nothing to ease his mind . His emotional state oscillated constantly between an outstandingly calm and controlled emotions to a maelstrom of joy, anger, fear and remorse ...  
  
He had a son ... Which he had tormented for the last five years . He had to tell someone, anyone . He needed help ... He needed Frank . He could't face Neville ... Not yet anyway ....  
  
-"That was unprecedented !" said a venerable old man . -"Yet predicted ... I had sensed that a great deal of the magical energy flow in Middlearth had been redirected towards Lothlorien; and that lothlorien had somehow shifted the energy towards a different plane of existence ..." those last words had been pronounced by a surprisingly beautiful and young woman whose eyes spoke of great wisdom and power... -"But why should we return now to Middlearth? Isn't it supposed to be the age of men? Isn't Valinor our new home ? All of the Ancient races are here! "said a young man of also preternatural beauty! -"The Men we left 15 thousand years ago in the land have disappeared, I sense now great suffering in the land . It is as if the very soul of the earth has been scorched by flames, as all the Ancient races left one after the other . Hobbits came to Valinor 40 centuries after the Elves along with the Dwarfs. Fangorn led the remaining Ents long before that . The Eagles have flown here a few decades ago, telling us that men had reached the peak of their evolution, yet at the same time, they were falling prey to their own greed and were engaged in wars were weapons were decimating entire populations ...!" the old man voiced . " You speak of truth Gandalf . So I suppose we were brought back to Middlearth to help it heal... Well it can count on the last Homely house and the Lady of Lorien ... but for now we must send The Heart Of Lorien back to the place it came from and go along with it . I sense a troubled soul and a great sadness . The Heart must find the Soul in order for it to be fully mended and happy ."  
  
And joining action to the words Elrond Lord of Imaldris extended his hand over the sleeping form of Neville and the ring's newly restored power transported them to Gryffondor Tower at Hogwarts ...  
  
Draco was finally flying over Hogwarts territory, when suddenly all of the extraordinary manifestations stopped. No more pulsating lights, the trees stopped moving, the wind died down . Then he suddenly couldn't remember why he was flying towards Hogwarts as if the memory was drained from his consciousness .Yet he knew that he should be beside Neville who somehow needed to be protected ... He was near the main entrance gate now, he started loosing altitude as his heart rate began picking up speed ...  
  
The room was dimly lit, as if not to disturb the sleeping figure on the bed ... It would be the first time Draco would see Neville with his defenses down ... Neville without the distant facade and the cautious behaviour . His face was relaxed, taking a healthy pink color, the round cheeks had become sharper, the lips were full and red like a blossoming rose . Neville was not thin , yet also not fat, just plain . His hands were calloused from all the Herbology sessions yet still pretty . Neville wasn't beautiful as a sex symbol. He didn't ooze sex – appeal or seduction. He was like a hidden flower secretive and charming. Virginal! Draco was enthralled. He wanted to discover Neville's secrets, to capture his very essence and never to let it go. Discovering his newfound attraction to Neville, Draco did the very best next thing ... He lay down beside his consort and surrendered to a blissful sleep, lulled by Neville's soft breathing ...  
  
In the mean time, The Forbidden Forest was greeting three distinguished faces representing races long gone before . Discreet movements could be detected beneath the thick foliage . Deatheaters would have been horrified by the sight of the extraordinarily diverse crowd . Unicorns, Vampires, Giants, Dwarfs, House elves, and many more species including black Dragons, Beholders and extremely rare Naga Queens were converging to a clearing in the forest. Some species were even older than the Elves themselves. But the objective was the same, the colonization of the freed territory of Middlearth. A long journey that was to be led by the Heart and the Soul... Time was coming to and end for magic on this plane of existence ...  
  
P.S. : Thank you so much for the reviews . I liked them a lot .It really motivates me a lot . Thank . ALL OF YOU. If you would like to drop suggestions, ideas etc... Feel free to contact me on MSN. Did I mestion I was a 21 year old boy? Anyway the address is ramiabitayehhotmail.com 


End file.
